1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a therapeutic device. More particularly, this application relates to a therapeutic device for treating the lower back.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many health issues that may arise with the human back/spine, particularly with respect to the lower back or lumbar region of the spine. Many support devices, such as those incorporated into the backs of chairs, are capable of providing additional support to prevent the onset of lower back discomfort. However, even with these devices lower back pain afflicts many individuals.
Treatments for lower back pain are myriad including pain medications, supports/braces, heat pads, as well as physical treatments including massage therapy. However, these treatment methods may be expensive, less than completely effective and may often require additional persons to implement (such as with massage treatments).